The Gates of War
by Gongsun Du
Summary: The Earth Kingdom is crumbling in the face of Sozin's invasion. With the Avatar gone, the fate of the Earth Kingdom lies with a greedy pirate, an unscrupulous politician, a Fire Nation officer torn between honor and duty, and a self-described "Mad Genius". Rated M for a reason. OC's, Violence, Adult content.
1. Welcome to the Hu Xin Army

**Author's Note: Rated M for a reason.**

 **Be warned, this story will focus on the darker realities and on the imperfect people who nonetheless strive to make the world a better place.**

* * *

 **The Gates of War**

Character List:

Bumi - _earthbender from Omashu, Lieutenant in the Earth Kingdom armies._

Yukka - _waterbender from the Southern Water Tribe, pirate._

Renzu - _firebender from the Capital, Colonel in the Fire Nation Army._

Lady Suyin Beifong - _earthbender from Ba Sing Se, socialite, and former lady in waiting to the Queen._

 **Chapter 1: Welcome to the Hu Xin Army**

The early afternoon sun cast its pale light over the military base and revealed a desolate sight. Poorly pitched tents mixed with scattered armor and ostrich horses left out in the mud and rain. Half built watchtowers leaned precipitously on faulty stilts while broken granaries filled with rice stood rotting in the sun.

What a mess, Bumi thought bitterly. He was a tall man with wild hair, pale green eyes that were wide and alert, and a thin wisp of a beard that had only recently grown on his still young face. But even his haphazard appearance seemed too clean for a place like this.

"Here we are sir," The soldier at his announced with thinly veiled contempt, "The Hu Xin Army main camp."

The sight of his future base made Bumi's heart retreat slowly into the pit of his stomach. In a different time and place he would've laughed and cracked one of his infamously bad jokes, maybe comparing it to an old lady's house. But when this rabble was meant to stop the Fire Nation from their onslaught against his country, he felt only the urge to bury his head in the dirt somewhere.

"This has to be a mistake." He muttered, desperately hoping that it was.

The soldier didn't reply and merely gave him a weary look that only echoed Bumi's disgust. He bowed curtly and wandered back to his guard post leaving Bumi to walk the rest of the way alone.

Bumi took a deep breath to steady himself. This was not what he had expected when he had eagerly requested a transfer from Omashu to the front lines. After years of boring duty as a guard in Omashu, he had been eager for an opportunity to prove to his country, and to himself, that he was every bit as good as he thought he was. The Hu Xin army was supposed to give him that chance. After all, it was the most modern, best equipped fighting force in the Earth Kingdom. All along the road from Omashu to Hu Xin he had heard people tout them as the "saviors of the Earth Kingdom" and the "warriors without equal". Instead he was greeted with this.

Making his way past the unguarded camp gates, Bumi realized the situation was even worse up close. As soon as he set foot in the camp a powerful stench of waste and excrement assaulted his nostrils, nearly sending him tumbling back. He covered his mouth with his sleeve and struggled on, searching for the Commander's tent. The few officers he encountered along the way were uneager to help him when he asked for directions and in many of their eyes he saw the hazy and withdrawn look of opium addicts. Every step of the way, Bumi felt the urge to leave growing ever stronger.

By the time he reached the Commander's tent every thought in his head screamed at him to go home, but he forced himself to be strong. He had come this far to fight for his country and he wasn't running back to Omashu at the first sign of trouble.

With newfound determination Bumi approached the sentries at the entrance and handed them his orders. They barely bothered to read them, before Bumi found himself being hastily shuffled inside.

Upon entering the tent Bumi immediately noted the vast difference between the Commander's tent and the camp outside. Luxurious rugs covered the floor, the scent of incense hung thick in the air, and half drained bottles of wine that most peasants would never dream to taste stood lazily on tables of rich mahogany.

How encouraging to see that the war taxes that were bleeding the Earth Kingdom dry faster than the Fire Nation were being put to good use, Bumi thought with growing rage. The carefree look that he usually wore tightened into a grimace.

"I'm looking for Commander Shin?" He said with surprising calm.

"You found him. What is it?" Came the arrogant reply. The man who uttered it looked to be in his mid-thirties, with a thick brown beard and a permanent sneer on his face. His immaculate uniform identified him as a high-ranking officer and his accent was distinctly provincial.

"Lieutenant Bumi, sir. I've been transferred from the Omashu Defense Forces to the Hu Xin army, sir." Bumi bowed and held out the scroll with his transfer orders.

"Omashu Defense Forces." Shin repeated with amusement, "You must've really fucked up to have been transferred to the front lines."

"Actually I volunteered, sir."

Shin eyed him curiously, "Wanted to see some action, huh?"

"I wanted to do my part to defeat the Fire Nation, sir." To Bumi's frustration the sneer on the Shin's face widened.

"A true patriot, eh?" He shook his head as he put away the scroll, "Come along, Lieutenant, let's get you acquainted with the troops."

…

The training grounds were the only part of the base, aside from the Commander's quarters, that were halfway decent. It was a large stone yard, clean and well maintained, with equipment and training weapons stowed neatly on wooden racks. Hundreds of soldiers lined the periphery of the yard, eagerly awaiting the start of the drills, while a small group of troops huddled nervously in the center.

"New recruits for the Earthbender corps." Shin explained to Bumi with delight.

'Recruits' was putting it generously, Bumi thought, knowing that most if not all of these soldiers were conscripts. Few of them had any real training and none of them had ever been in a real fights. Forced from their homes in distant villages and marched off to the front lines where they died by the thousands, forgotten and quickly replaced. Bumi felt his heart sink even further. What a waste.

A procession of firebenders led by a paunchy middle-aged man with a grey beard parted the crowd and marched towards Jiang and Bumi. Shin tensed as he recognized the leader.

"General Chow!" Shin hastily bowed and Bumi followed suit, "I didn't expect to see you here, sir!"

The general barely bothered to bow back.

"Carry on, Commander." He said haughtily, "I'm just here to observe your daily drills."

Then casting an eye at Bumi, "Who's that?"

"Lieutenant Bumi, sir, recently transferred from Omashu." Shin replied with clear distaste, "Volunteered for front line service."

"I see." A look of genuine shock crossed the General's face before being replaced with amusement. "What do you think of our army, Lieutenant?"

"It looks like it's seen better days, sir."

The general smirked, "Poor funding will do that to an army eh, Commander?"

"Yes, sir." Shin said with mock gravity, "Terrible shame that the Earth King doesn't care enough about his men."

"You don't seem to be doing so badly, sir." Bumi remarked, his eyes boring into Shin, "I thought only nobles could afford Shuyin Wine."

The amusement disappeared from their eyes and a silence gathered like storm clouds in the air. For a moment Bumi wondered if he had gone too far, insubordination was a serious crime in the Earth Kingdom Army.

"Perhaps you should proceed with the drills, Commander." General Chow said at last, to Bumi's relief.

"Yes, sir." Shin shot Bumi a hateful glare before stomping off towards the recruits.

"Have you had much experience in war, Lieutenant Bumi?" General Chow asked, carrying on as if nothing had happened.

"Only the odd skirmish, sir. Omashu is too far inland for the Fire Nation to attack in force."

"Well things are different on the front lines." The general explained, smiling on the surface, "We give our officers a little…a little leeway. They need a distraction from the struggles of the day to day and in the end what's a few bottles of wine in return for winning a war?"

"I see." Bumi nodded, knowing that Chow was in on it too. Every officer was probably skimming from the top, draining this army's funds until there was nothing left. They didn't care about their country anymore, let alone the soldiers under their command. They were motivated only by greed.

"Atten-tion!" Shin barked and the recruits in the center of the yard scattered to stand at the ready.

"Now then," Shin carried on with a sinister smile, "Let's see what you maggots can do. You there!"

Shin pointed to the youngest in the lot, a boy who was scarcely in his teens who looked like he was about to cry. The boy nervously pointed back at himself.

"Yes you, private!" Shin shouted with growing irritation, "Come here!"

"S-sir!" The boy stepped forward nervously.

"Try to knock me down with your earthbending." Shin commanded,

"Sir, I don't-"

"That's an order maggot!" Shin barked, "Do it now, or I'll have you whipped for insubordination!"

The boy shakily assumed a pitiful stance and weakly levitated a boulder out of the ground. As he prepared to strike, Shin launched his own boulder squarely into his chest sending him flying back. The private collapsed in a heap on the ground, gasping for air.

"On your feet, maggot!" Shin ordered, marching towards him.

The boy sprawled on the ground, clutching his chest. Tears streamed down his face.

"I said on your feet!" Shin pulled him up by the scruff of his neck and kicked him in the backside. The boy fell back down.

"Private, if you don't get back on your feet in the next ten seconds I swear I'll kick your teeth in!" The boy struggled to rise up, blood trickling from his mouth.

" **Now** maggot!" Shin bellowed and the boy finally managed to stand.

"Very good." Shin nodded with approval, then turning back to the remaining recruits. "Who's next?"

His eyes latched sadistically onto another boy scarcely older than the first.

"You, private." He pointed at him, "Where are you from?"

"Taku, sir!"

"Oh Taku," He scoffed, "No wonder you look like a dumb sack of shit. You think you have what it takes to be in the Hu Xin army?!"

"Sir…yes sir!" The boy stuttered.

"Well any day now princess!"

The boy assumed a more solid stance than the previous recruit and launched a barrage of three rocks at the commander. Shin managed to deflect the first two but the third one caught him off guard and narrowly grazed his cheek, drawing blood.

Touching his face, Shin saw the blood on his hand and his face immediately twisted with rage. The boy backed away in terror, his hands dropping weakly to his sides.

Shin didn't even bother earthbending. He rushed at the boy and floored him with a right hook. Shin punched him again and again, kicking and stomping the boy into the dirt. Unleashing all his rage with no end in sight.

How dare that nobody show him up in front of his General, Shin thought. He'd teach him-he'd teach them all a lesson!

Shin's attack stopped abruptly as he was yanked off the boy. Spinning around to see the fool who would dare interrupt his vengeance, Shin locked eyes with Bumi.

"He's had enough, Commander." Bumi said firmly.

Shin could scarcely utter words in his fury.

"I decide when someone's had enough, Lieutenant." He managed at last, breathing heavily. "Not some city dweller who's never seen combat!"

"These are supposed to be drills, Commander." Bumi continued, unfazed by the hostility. "What exactly are you teaching this boy by beating him to death?"

"Respect, for one thing." Shin said, wiping the boy's blood off his forehead. "And I'm teaching them what happens to losers and weaklings. Any of you got a problem with my teaching methods?"

He glared at the remaining soldiers. None of them replied.

"There you see, Lieutenant." Shin exhaled, "No objections."

"How about you let me try?" Bumi said. Knowing Shin couldn't refuse in front of his men.

"You?" Shin smirked, a tinge of nervousness in his voice. "You're not a new recruit."

"But I'm new to this army. Maybe you can _teach_ me something about how to win."

Shin nodded his head, "Very well. Same challenge, knock me down." Shin assumed a fighting stance.

Typical by the book stance, Bumi thought with amusement, none of these macho soldier-types ever thought outside the box. It was the Earth Kingdom's national trait after all. Earthbenders always fought head on and direct, never subtle. It was no wonder the Fire Nation was winning, when everything the Earth Kingdom did was so predictable.

"Any time now, Lieutenant." Shin goaded, a self-assured look on his face.

Let's change that, Bumi thought.

With a swift and sudden motion Bumi bended the ground out from under the Commander's feet and Shin landed flat on his ass. For a moment everyone looked on in silence. Then one man broke into a chuckle and soon the entire training yard was roaring with laughter.

Bumi smiled for the first time since he arrived in the camp. The look on Shin's face, a mixture of shock with a hint of defeat, was the best thing he had seen all day.

How's that for a lesson you 'dumb sack of shit', he thought, beaming on the inside. But the joy did not linger. Bumi remembered the cause of this reckless fight.

Rushing over to the recruit Shin had brutalized, he helped the injured earthbender to his feet. The boy could barely keep his eyes open, but Bumi saw that they burned with gratitude.

"Let's get you to the infirmary." He said softly.

As the pair made their way slowly through the still laughing soldiers, Bumi saw Shin's murderous gaze following them. Unrelenting, even as they disappeared into the crowd.

…

"Will he be alright, doctor?" Bumi asked hesitantly. The boy had lost consciousness on the way to the infirmary and his breathing was very weak.

"Hard to say, Lieutenant." The doctor held the boy's wrist to check his pulse. "If I had the proper medicine we could bring down the swelling but with the current deficit…"

"You mean the army doesn't even receive proper medical supplies?" Bumi looked at him with horror.

"Tons of supplies are shipped to the army every day." The doctor explained, "But unfortunately precious little of it makes it to the front lines."

"The Fire Nation?"

The doctor sighed, "No, our own trusted officials. They sell what they can and use the rest for recreation."

"And the entire Military command is ok with that?" Bumi asked, recalling the hollow faces of the officers he encountered, the faces of opium addicts.

"Oh I'm sure there are those who disagree," The doctor said in a very hushed voice. "But they don't live long enough to complain about it. Wars are dangerous you know."

Bumi nodded his head in apprehension, "They certainly are."

"I'll do my best to heal him." The doctor said, resuming his normal tone, "I'll let you know if his condition changes, Lieutenant."

"Thank you, doctor...?" Bumi had been so worried about the boy's health, it only occurred to him now to ask the doctor's name.

"Doctor Wan."

"Thank you, Doctor Wan." Bumi shook his hand and glanced powerlessly at the boy one final, knowing there was nothing more he could do. Wearily, he trudged back out into the festering den of brutes that was now his home.

It was dark now. Thick clouds overhead obscured the moon and only a few dim lanterns provided any illumination in the camp. Bumi decided he might try the mess hall before going to sleep. Food would be a welcome distraction, especially since he hadn't eaten since he arrived and his growling stomach now loudly reminded him of that fact.

The path to the mess hall was quiet and surprisingly deserted. Perhaps the mess hall was closed already, assuming this sorry excuse for a camp even kept it soldiers fed.

What a day, Bumi thought solemnly. Aside from the doctor it seemed like no one in this army cared about anything but themselves. Never in his darkest dreams did Bumi imagine that this was what the army was reduced to. It seemed to him now that his country was doomed. How arrogant he had been to think that he could make a difference.

The sound of running footsteps broke the silence and before Bumi knew it a bag was pulled over his head and hands grabbed his arms and pinned them behind his back. He struggled. Even without his vision he could still earthbend.

He sent several of his attackers flying backwards and desperately tried to pry himself from their hold. They held on with all their strength, pulling him back, but in the confusion he managed to pry one arm free.

Raising it to bend up the ground beneath him he almost succeeded in breaking out, when out of the darkness a blow to the head brought him down to his knees. Further blows followed, some of them kicks, others from clubs and bats. Pain burned into him from all sides until Bumi was left writhing like a worm on the ground.

Despite the pain, he tried desperately to pry himself off the ground, but his arms and legs refused to cooperate. He was broken.

The attackers carried on nonetheless. Not caring that he no longer struggled. Not caring if they went too far. Bumi no longer felt the pain from their blows as his vision darkened and his body went numb. In his last moments of consciousness, he heard a familiar voice mocking him.

"Welcome to the Hu Xin Army!"

* * *

 **Author's Note 2:**

 **The main influence for this story comes from my own frustration and disgust with the way events and politics are unfolding in our world. But on another note, I always wanted to explore the less known events and characters in the Avatar Universe, especially some of the deeper ramifications of war and politics. A hundred-year war is definitely full of stories worth telling and this is my take on the early years of this war, where the future of the Earth Kingdom seemed hopeless and its people were pushed to the very breaking point.**

 **Be sure to Review and let me know what you think of the story so far.**

 **-Gongsun Du**


	2. Empty Vessel

**A/N: I'd hoped to finish this chapter last week but this election made it practically impossible for me to clear my mind and focus, especially on Earth Kingdom politics. On the flip side it also provided more inspiration than I had hoped for... but anyway, here it is, Chapter 2. Be sure to let me know what you think by Reviewing! I love to hear back from my readers and your comments mean a lot to me.**

 **-Gongsun Du**

* * *

 **Chapter 2: Empty Vessel**

Lady Yun Beifong took a slow sip from the wine cup held delicately in her hand, desperately hoping it would drown out the pointless conversations of her guests. She was a tall woman with keen green eyes, smooth-faced despite her years, with light brown hair streaked with grey packed neatly in a bun beneath exquisitely crafted headgear.

A fake smile played on her lips as she half-listened to her guests prattle on and on about the latest fashion trend or whose husband was plowing whose wife. She nodded when appropriate and laughed when expected, but inside she was growing impatient.

"But really, _darling_ , how can you go anywhere without a sea silk gown?" The youngest of them asked, desperately trying to be the center of attention.

"Sea Silk is for rich men's whores, my dear." The snobby Tax Collector's wife parried, "Best stick to the classics. Isn't that right, Yun?"

Beifong smiled politely, "I think both classic and new trends are equally important, Lin."

The Tax collector's wife nodded begrudgingly, not wanting to offend her host.

"But lately it's getting hard to get either, what with the Fire Nation blockades." Beifong added, pivoting smoothly to the topic that truly interested her. Her guests were not receptive. Quite to the contrary, the very temperature in the drawing room seemed to suddenly drop and an uneasy murmur of anxiety went through the crowd of wealthy women.

"Yes, quite." Lin snorted, abruptly cutting the tension. "Damn Fire Nation. What a nuisance!"

"Such dreadful people!" A grey-haired noblewoman cursed, silencing Beifong before she could expand on the topic any further, "So unappreciative of the finer things."

"Oh speaking of," the youngest one chimed in again, "Have you see the latest black jade earrings? I hear the Queen came up with the design herself!"

The other women gasped and chattered with delight, their momentary anxiety entirely forgotten and replaced with familiar dull topics of conversation. Genuine interests mixed with attempts to chastise, as the women battled over momentary dominance. All of it empty.

Beifong scowled on the inside, what air-heads they were, young and old both.

She had hoped that the most elite women of Ba Sing Se could stand to talk about something of substance during their afternoon luncheon, but they had proved her wrong yet again.

She sighed, hating the dull life of an upper ring socialite. Unlike most of her guests, she wasn't born in Ba Sing Se. Her family was from the smaller town of Gaoling and she had grown up wild and free, atleast for a time. Then came the tutors. They taught her everything a lady of standing should know: calligraphy, etiquette, dancing, ceremonies, earthbending, and history. The last two she enjoyed the most. They afforded her an escape, however temporary, from the boring reality that was expected of her. But in the end, like the air-heads who carried on with their empty conversations and empty smiles, she too was trapped in this world of tradition and finery.

Beifong took a deeper sip of wine and wondered if she should feign a headache to end this charade here and now. An afternoon of quiet might do her mind some good.

"My Lady," A servant stood at the entrance with a scroll, "A message just arrived for you from Gaoling."

The chatter ceased as Beifong rose from her seat. All eyes followed her nosily as she took the scroll from the servant's hands and dismissed him. The whole room waited patiently as she read, perpetually hungry for gossip.

As Beifong read through the message, the smile quickly vanished from her face and her eyes filled with an intense emotion that the guests struggled to understand. Lowering the scroll slowly from her eyes, Beifong fought to calm herself. Her heart pounded in her chest and shards of ice stabbed her stomach as the sudden wave of emotion rushed to the surface. She felt the tears welling up and it was only with the greatest effort the was she able to regain control and return to her guests in good form.

"Forgive me, ladies." Beifong said in her usual polite tone, "I'm afraid my head is spinning from all the wine. Let's call it a night, shall we? I'll see you all at lunch tomorrow."

"Is everything alright, Yun?" The youngest one asked.

"Of course, dear." Beifong managed a smile, "Why wouldn't it be?"

…

The delicate vase hurtled through the air and shattered into a million pieces on the floor. Beifong's outstretched hand trembled as tears ran down her face, ruining her makeup. Desperately she fought them back, wanting it all to be a dream, wanting to forget. But she couldn't.

Beifong felt her rational mind breaking through the surge of denial, forcing her once more to accept what the letter had told her: that they were dead, all of them. Nonetheless, she resisted with all her strength, trying to drown out the truth. It was hopeless.

Failing, she fell to the ground in a heap of agony, beating her fists against the marble floor again and again until it crumbled into a ruin like the vase.

It couldn't be true, it couldn't, her heart screamed out, but her mind silenced her cries as the truth rang clear in her mind.

The letter had been from her youngest brother Cho. His writing was sloppy and the ink was stained with tears, but through it all the message was clear: Her parents, her older brother, and her two younger sisters were all dead in a Fire Nation raid that had razed her ancestral home to a cinder. The Earth Kingdom garrison that was meant to protect the town had fled at the first sign of Fire Nation soldiers, abandoning the helpless villagers to the _mercy_ of Sozin's ravenous hordes. Barely any made it out alive…

 **Cowards** , Beifong cursed, the burning pain in her soul simmering down into a cool placid anger.

There would be a time for crying and grieving, Beifong decided as she picked herself up from the ground, but not now. She had played the part of an air-headed socialite long enough. The Earth Kingdom was burning and no one was doing a damn thing to stop it. Not the Earth King and certainly not his spineless officials. Those self-indulgent fools were good for nothing but wasting money and patting themselves on the back for all their nonexistent accomplishments.

And yet, despite her outrage, Beifong couldn't claim the moral high ground. Like the rest of Earth Kingdoms finest, she too was guilty of complicity in this corrupt world. She, like all the others, had been content with the status quo and had never bothered to care about the suffering of the rest of the people.

How many countless families had died alongside hers, she thought with dread. How many even now were screaming in misery with no one to hear them? In her own grief, Beifong heard them clearly. They didn't scream for mercy or useless words of comfort. They screamed for justice. And she would give it to them, no matter the cost.

Beifong wiped her red-rimmed eyes with the edge of her sleeve and straightened her headgear, slowly regaining her composure. There was work to be done, she decided, and she would need all her strength to do it.

…

Clothed in her most imposing robes, dark green mixed with silver, Beifong tapped impatiently on her armchair. It was late in the evening and the waiting room in the Ministry of Personnel was completely deserted. There was scarcely a sound to be head, except for the occasional assistant shuffling by with a stack of papers. It was clear to Beifong that the Minister's schedule was freer than rice crackers at a festival. Still she was made to wait.

It was protocol of course, she thought bitterly, but even traditions had a limit. How much longer was she expected to play along with this charade?

An eternity had gone by since she stormed in and demanded an audience with the Minister of Personnel. The terrified assistants at the door had shakily offered her a seat and assured her the Minister would be right with her. Of course that was a lie. Self-important, self-serving imbeciles like that loved to make people wait, even when the people in question had gotten them their jobs in the first place. Games like this made political scumbags feel important and helped them to forget just how utterly worthless they really were. Well she'd remind the Minister soon enough.

Beifong tightened her fists, wanting nothing more than to barge in there right now and beat that arrogant prick to the ground, but she knew better than that. In the world of politics, violence was never the path to getting your way. There were rules, both spoken and unspoken. It was an intricate game unlike any other, full of subtlety and patience, a game that she had mastered only after many years at court. Beifong smiled, remembering it all vividly.

She had been fifteen when her family brought her to court to be lady-in-waiting to the Earth Queen. Oh how she hated it at first, the bowing and scraping, the pointless rituals, the idle chatter, the never-ending lies. But over the years she grew to understand and appreciate the nuances. She learned that power, true power, wasn't something you were born with. It was something you took for yourself. On paper the King was the supreme ruler of the Earth Kingdom and stood above everyone else in the land. In reality he was nothing, just an empty vessel. True power in the Kingdom lay with the ministers and in the end that all came down to one man: the Grand Secretariat.

But it hadn't always been that way, Beifong mused. Once, the Earth King had held absolute power. Unchallenged, his will shaped every fabric of their society for centuries. That was, until the arrogance and debauchery of his successors plunged the Earth Kingdom into civil wars that ultimately culminated in a massive rebellion threatening to shatter the nation for good.

Then the Avatar came— Kyoshi. The 46th Earth King in his desperation had demanded that she destroy the rebels and save his reign, but the Master of all four elements would not be intimidated. Instead, she forced the Earth King to listen to his people and to relinquish much of his power in the form of a constitution which would forever curtail his authority. From then on, the Earth King would answer to the will of his people in the form of ministers led by the Grand Secretariat. His unlimited power a thing of the past.

What a short-sighted fool, Beifong decided; although the deal wasn't entirely one-sided. In addition to preserving the Earth King's reign, Kyoshi also created the Dai Li, a force of earthbenders trained in stealth and subterfuge that would ensure the populace remained loyal and never again threatened the Earth Kingdom with instability. Now, they too were corrupt and useless. Beifong could only imagine the past Avatar's outrage at the twisted turn her legacy had taken.

"My lady." A wiry assistant beckoned nervously, "The Minister will see you now."

About damn time, she thought in her head, but on the surface she smiled politely and followed him into the Minister's office.

"Lord Minister." Beifong said, bowing respectfully as she was ushered in.

"Lady Beifong." The grey-haired Minister glowered as he returned the bow, his dreary eyes hardening as he braced for a conflict. "I'm not sure why you came here so late in the day. Surely whatever questions you have could wait till—"

"They can't." Beifong said firmly, still smiling.

Then turning to the assistant she asked still very gently, "Could you leave us, please?"

The nervous assistant turned quizzically to the Minister who waved him out, leaving them alone in the large office.

"Now then, what's all this about?" The Minister asked with growing irritation.

"I've come here to ask you to resign your post, Lord Minister." Beifong saw the shock rush into his face and noted just how slow he was to regain control.

Amateur, she thought with amusement.

"My Lady…" The minister struggled to find the right words, still in shock. "I don't understand the meaning of this, but a Minister of the Earth Kingdom will not be treated this—"

"Please, Minister, spare me your politeness or any threats you can summon out of that empty excuse you call a head." Beifong said flatly, "I did not come here for a verbal sparring match with you. I came here to take your place."

"This is absurd." He managed over his growing fear, "I am an official appointed by the Earth King himself!"

Beifong smirked, "You forget, Minister, how you got this job in the first place. It was my family's money that bought you this appointment and it was our influence that kept you here despite your many indiscretions. I trust you haven't forgotten the Tea House incident?"

The Minister opened his mouth to speak, but the apprehension was clear on his face. With a shudder, he meekly lowered his eyes, the fight leaving him. He was broken.

Beifong nodded approvingly. The 'incident' in question had involved the Minister using government funds for rendezvous with various ladies of the evening. When he tried to stiff the bill for a particular night of indulgence the brothel decided to bring the embezzlement to light with the authorities. The entire case had threatened to spiral out of control and it was only because of her family's intervention that the incident was hushed up. Of course, things like that had a nasty habit of coming back to light and judging by the look on the minister's face, that of hopeless defeat, he understood that fact all too well.

"What do you want me to do?" He asked weakly.

"For now, nothing." Beifong commanded, "But in the coming week you will announce your resignation from your post and with your final act as Minister of Personnel you will name me as your successor."

"Y-You?" The Minister's eyes widened, "But you're a woman. The Earth King will never—"

"Oh don't worry your wrinkled old head about the Earth King." Beifong said, having already worked out the particulars of the appointment process: who to bribe, who to threaten, who to remove all together.

"Trust me, Minister." Beifong smiled reassuringly, "This is all for the best."


End file.
